Dulcinea
"There is no greater adventure than protecting those you care about" -Puss, Episode 5, Adventure Puss in Boots is the main protagonist and title character of the Netflix Original Series The Adventures of Puss in Boots. In the series he is voiced by Eric Gauza, while in the Shrek movies as well as Puss in Boots he is voiced by Antonio Banderas. Appearance She is a white cat with large blue eyes and owns a dress with white undershirt and purple vest with cross notches. The bottom part is a lighter purple than the vest and she's somewhat skinny. Personality She is a sweet, kind, innocent, naive young woman who loves children and teaching, so her job as a teacher is perfect. Her love of children is so strong that when she and the children were caught in a situation with an imminent explosion in episode 2, she chose to hug and comfort them and faced death together. She tends to trust people easily but is getting better at understanding that not all people are good. This can be attributed to the fact that she was born and raised in San Lorenzo which used to have a magic spell to defend from outsiders and bad people, causing her to grow up sheltered and unaware of the more evil aspects and nature of people. She is a cultured, intelligent, literate, and compassionate woman who can and will stand up for her beliefs and those she loves. While she is a good friend of Puss in Boots, it is implied the two are in love but have yet to act upon their feelings. One such hint was in episode 15 where Puss was cursed with bad luck and turned into a black cat. He decided to leave town and she yelled "No Don't Leave ME! I mean US!" clearly implying she didn't want him to leave her in particular. It is not yet known if they will have any relationship, but in the last episode of season 4 they gave each other a romantic look as they approached, took each other's hands and rubbed their noses at each other. In season 5, they became each others' Crispintine (San Lorenzo's Valentine). She also tends to speak in riddles and teaches about life lessons especially from her book the Wee Compendium of facts and fun which is based on her life. She is smart and independent, emphasizing that she believes brain beats brawn every time and teaches this to Puss who manages to apply this. She is also very stubborn and once she has set her mind on something nothing can stop her. As Puss has stated, she is the most pure person he has ever known and this is proven when Scimitar, an evil sword that corrupts whoever touches it, couldn't corrupt her for several hours and even when it finally managed to, it couldn't force her to kill Puss. She has an extremely rosy view of the world and nothing can sway her positive view, which can also influence and bring out the best in others such as Puss. Despite this, she does have a darker side. In episode 11, she ate the wizard Fartholomew (who was a rat) and in the episode Coin Toss, she tricked everyone into giving up gambling with coin toss. She also tends to make strange noises to emphasize how she feels like in episode 15 where she made eating noises at Puss as she and Puss were about to race, saying he would eat his words. Despite her normally sweet nature, she can actually show a fierce temper, but is good controlling it. However, Jack, an old friend of Puss, managed to aggravate her to the point where she began yelling and withdrawing herself (mostly because he kept invading her private space, calling her goody two shoes, and showing off). In fact, she believes she does and must like everyone so when she met Jack and didn't like him, she began to question who she was. This proves she has not experienced negative feelings or negative emotions towards others. She will also defend her town, her friends and the orphans from dangers. She usually dislikes dishonesty, but will make exceptions such as when Feejee came to town and threatened anyone who got near Puss and in episode 7 when she helped pretend the mayor defeated some bad guys to help gain his confidence, saying it wasn't lying but just pretending. Abilities * She is literate and a good teacher. * Amazing fighter when need to be * She can't really fight in most episodes she has a magic sword to give the abilities of a real fighter * She solves problems peacefully Background She is a being created by Sino to protect the Arcanum. At the series finale, she is the only other person to keep her memories of Puss and the adventures they had. At the end of S6 E12 she and puss ride off into the sunset. Trivia *Dulcinea is a super rare name given to women and is Latin for sweetness. The name was created by Cervantes's Don Quixote for his idealized lady. *She admits in episode 8 and 11 that she sometimes chase mice but isn't proud of it. *Her eye twitches whenever she lies. *Her favorite author is Miguela AndanteCategory:Characters *There currently appear to be two existing Dulcinea's, one which entered San Lorenzo and the other which rode off with Puss into the sunset Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:People affected by fountains Category:Senior Puss Squad Category:Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Those who respect harambe Category:King Kong squad Category:Team gorillas Category:Gorilla vs lion